Cinder Fall (Golden Dragon Fist)
|-|Upon Awakening= |-|The Phoenix= |-|True Form= |-|Current Base State= |-|Current Phoenix State= Credit to Zainkyugo for this amazing Cinder Summary The House of Evolution's ultimate creation, the Undying Phoenix. This is the strongest being in the House of Evolution. Out of anyone else in the organization, there is no one that can beat her. She is the harbinger of destruction and the phoenix personified. Undying, unwavering, and burning anything close to her. Without a doubt such a threat must be extinguished from the world. But really she just woke up and wanted to check on her adoptive daughter Emerald and family. Aka the organization. For someone so destructive she's almost lazy. Appearance and Personality Initially, Cinder was notable for being partners with Roman. Not just in terms of business or as co-workers but rather as actual legitimate partners. Back then Cinder always dressed conservatively in public and acted in a professional manner. Being polite, courteous, and sassy to those she dislikes. Sarcastic quips aren't exactly rare especially in her relationship with Roman. The two can often get heated up on debates and on what they do but despite that, there is a strong bond between the two. After the attempt to become the peak of evolution, Cinder changed. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil, now Neutral Good Name: Cinder Fall, Honey Origin: Golden Dragon Fist Gender: Female Age: 25+ Classification: Biological Phoenix, Former Human, Former Dragon Class Monster Date of Birth: Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Average Height: Tall Likes: Her husband, her family, Genus and his research Dislikes: Her husband (Formerly), Coffee (Formerly) Eye Color: Yellow, becomes either Red or Blue depending on flame temperature Hair Color: Black, turns white when serious or regenerating Hobbies: Spending time with family Values: Family Martial Status: Married (Roman you lucky son of a gun) Status: Alive and Undying Affiliation: House of Evolution Previous Affiliation: Independent International Treasuers Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B to High 7-A | At least Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Could detect living beings throughout a mountain range), Aura, Limited Precognition (Thanks to the acceleration of biology and vast knowledge on it, she could predict the movement of her enemy), Aura Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (Through flame thrusters), Pyrokinesis, Barrier Creation (Could create solid and flaming barriers), Explosion Inducement, Fear Inducement, Limited Air Manipulation (By influencing the amount of Oxygen in the area), Durability Negation (Through some abilities), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Mind has been haywired into a mess yet still retains sanity), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her soul has been detached from her) *'Second Key' **All the previous skills upgraded, Heat Manipulation, True Flight (With her flaming wings she can fly around), Regeneration (High) (As long as a particle of her is left, she could recover), Intangibility (Could make particles move so fast in collisions that she could phase through matter. Can become untouchable in this manner), Reactive Evolution (Grows stronger every time she's killed, gaining a resistance each time to what previously injured her), Matter Manipulation (Via Acceleration she could affect particles at a higher level) Attack Potency: City level to Large Mountain level (Upon her awakening, took out a chunk of a nearby mountain. By Roman's comparisons, she is about 43x stronger than Emerald who was classified as a Demon Class Threat. Demon Classes are often threats to cities) | At least Small Country level (Upon using, a heat wave could be felt immediately across vale just by her presence alone. Made Yang take her a bit seriously) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Penny's Thunder cannon was too slow. Upon her second shot, Cinder closed the distance at roughly the same speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to her previous form. Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: City level to Large Mountain level (Was unfazed by the self-destruct feature of the base that took out more than just a mountain. Said base was also underground. Superior to Penny and Emerald) | Small Country level (Survived one of Yang's attacks, though it can be attributed to her recovery saving her. Penny deduced that she is superior to a Dragon Rank threat in this form) Stamina: Incredibly High. Becomes endless due to her trait as a phoenix. Range: Large Mountain range. Could burn an entirety of it | Country level, likely higher. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Intelligent enough to plan ahead and strategize. Known to be the out-of-the-box thinker on her team with Roman and Genus. Was an assistant to Roman's studies and understood his and Genus' work. Weaknesses: None notable | Power Nullification could negate her ability to regenerate, namely Yang's attack. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyrokinesis' - Prior to her change Cinder already excelled in the arts of using flames. Whether it's a subset of aura or her own Semblance is unclear but her affinity with it shows. She uses flames in various ways from using waves, fireballs, fire arrows, and fire punches. Of course she tends to prefer being more diverse and using other styles of attack but she began to do that less upon turning into a Phoenix. **'Torrent' - A torrent of high temperature flames. Can easily melt reinforced walls that could tank explosions and high levels of heat. It's enough to dry out the air too and suffocate whoever's trying to protect themselves. ***'Torrent Thrusters' - Simply uses her flames to get around. With this Cinder can move about the area and slam into an enemy, while leaving behind a trail of flames that burns almost anything. It's excellent for bringing herself up to the sky or crashing and pushing against an enemy. This move is also excellent for leaving behind a highly destructive aftermath in a battle. **'Crisp Hold' - Holds a target and burns them inside out, with the inclusion of flames around them too. It's one way of burning an annoying target that's too resistant from the outside. It can also be used to simply heat up one's own fists and start attacking in this method. It should be noted that even those with resistance to fire or could put up barriers have difficulty defending against this due to the ability starting from their interior. **'Meltdown Field' - Burns and melts everything around the area. The output temperature can be maintained but typically the lowest point can provide discomfort and extreme heat. Spontaneous combustion is not unexpected at higher levels. At its highest point metal can even start to melt just from her presence alone. Even Penny who was already resistant to heat was a victim of such an attack. **'Suffocate' - A simple ability that uses up all the oxygen within the area. Due to Cinder's Phoenix biology, she doesn't necessarily have to worry about depriving herself of oxygen. Even without oxygen, she could induce flames through other means but her enemy won't be able to survive for long. **'Blast' - An explosive fireball attack. By compressing pressure and aura into it it becomes akin to an artillery shell mixed with chili. The heat can easily bust down walls that could defend against nukes and the scale of explosives are often large. One can always maintain what level of range these explosions induce. *'Aura' - The capability to use the existing energy that exists everywhere. **'Barrier' - The ability to conjure barriers. **'Prediction' - The ability to predict others. **'Overwhelm' - The ability to overwhelm others by intimidation alone. **'Sense' - The ability to sense others. *'Phoenix Form' - Cinder is now a Phoenix blood thanks to Roman's operations. Because of this ability, she has taken in some aspects of a Phoenix. The duration does not have a technical limit but Cinder avoids using it for too long since at its state she is not herself. Later on, she's able to control a majority of her emotions. Though she fears she has created an alternate self for her, she realized that it was basically her holding her own vices and negative emotions. In the end, she could now maintain her second form indefinitely without growing insane, however, she does harbor more of an aggressive personality. **'True Flight and Wings' - With actual wings made of fire and accelerated particles, Cinder could keep herself afloat. Even without it flapping she could keep herself elevated. Though a single flap of her wings can unleash intense heat waves that can travel across the country. Her flight is also masterful by the end of the series, now capable of evading waves and barrages of attacks. **'Reincarnation' - She could reincarnate herself from a dead state so long as there's a single particle of her left in existence. This seems to work by accelerating that single particle and causing it to split up and influence other particles withint the area. Though she feared that something that could negate her powers would be dangerous for her. **'Explosive Spawn' - Can induce explosions through particle acceleration. Though the exact mechanics behind it are unknown it seems to be implied to work the same way her pyrokinesis works. By manipulating the particles and forcing heat, before volatilely causing them to slam into each other to create an explosion. With the way it works, it can bypass typically aura defenses too. **'White Flames' - Her flames are so intense that they appear white. At this point aura users' own aura are depleted from the sheer heat even if they're great distances away. To be precise an example here is described. Cinder uses this form and floats above the sky way above mountains. The people of the surface could feel the heat and may even start to suffer from extreme burns if not protected well. Sometimes her flames almost become invisible too. **'Intangibility' - Can become intangible by altering the flow of particles and truly reaching for her ability to become intangible. At this state even if the flames of her body are extinguished she could keep on recreating herself. With this ability, she could essentially snuff out her own flames and appear to teleport too. Key: Base Form Early | Phoenix Form Early| Base Form Later | Phoenix Form Later Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:RWBY characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:GDF verse characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Explosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users